I Guess I'm Allowed
by Zuliet
Summary: This sort of goes along with my other FF "Stroy of a lost love" if you want to know what i'm talking about look at chapter 5. But this is when i a who named Zalia break up with my boyfriend and i have to tell jojo who/what he and i really are. bad sum


Prologue

I am humanity. I am love, hate, fear, death, and more. In the past I have been called many things. I have been called cupid's lover, Cupidia, I have been called death or the reaper or the grim reaper, I have been called many things and have been blamed for many things. I knew Fate, she was a jokester, and I knew her brother, Destiny. He loved for me to turn things around, so that the loves were different. I am mainly called…emotion, but I am mainly just humanity. Raw emotions, because that's all humans are, are emotion, walking hate, sometimes it's as if I'm stuck in a whole goo of emotion. Humans don't know what I gave up 3 millennia on my real home. I gave up just what I am…my humanity, I gave it up so that human could be created, but my family gave up so much humanity that we had to become something new. But we didn't know what to call ourselves so we just called ourselves…Whos because we didn't know _who _we were, and the Whos evolved from us. But enough about me let's get on with the story.

Chapter 1: I guess I'm allowed

Hi! I think you probably know me. The tiniest who, Juliet/ Zalia, black/white haired who. I'm the chairman's adopted daughter and I have 99 adopted brothers and 1 biological brother. I'm the oldest of all of us though.

Since I am humanity…I guess I'm allowed to hate. Because I've loved, or at least I thought, and I lost. But not really.

But I guess I'm allowed. I'm allowed to hate, the most common emotion. I hate my EX-boyfriend Leo. He thought the most beautiful girl in all of Whoville, deserved the "hottest guy", he's not hot. I have my eyes on another prize. But let me take you back to the beginning.

It all started about 6 weeks ago; Leo and I were hanging out at school with a group of his friends. I was on his lap, as usual, but he talked and laughed as if I wasn't even there. He always used to include me in the convo, but not this time, and I noticed several other strange things over the following weeks. He no longer sat with me at lunch, he didn't carry my books to class, and he didn't meet me at my locker. In fact he was totally different. So I decided to confront him.

"Hey, yo Leo." I yelled, from him side, so he'd hear me. He looked around but didn't see me so I said

"Look down you mindless, ignorant goat" he looked down and saw me and stopped.

"What"

"Don't play dumb. Remember me your girlfriend. What's been your deal lately?"

He gave his puppy dog eyes.

"What do mean?"

"You know exactly, WHAT I mean. You've been ignoring me"

"How could I ignore you?" he reached down to pick me up but I dodged the gesture.

"As easily as you having me on your lap, during free period and having a convo and not including me like you usually do. Also you haven't carried my books, put me on your shoulder, met me at my locker or, ate with me at lunch."

"I…just…uh…"

"Wait…are you gonna break up with me….is there someone else….or did…uh oh"

"Your father" he said

"DAMN, HIM!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled

"But there could never be anyone else"

"Uh, huh. Yeah, right. You expect me to believe that"

"I swear, Jewels, there isn't" he said.

"I don't believe that, you've been flirting opening with Gillian, and don't call me Jewels anymore"

"No, I haven't"

"Yes, you have, don't deny it" I argued.

"I love you"

"NO!!!!!! YOU DON'T! If you won't tell me the truth, then I can't be with you anymore"

"Did we just…"

"Fight, HELL yeah we did. AND BREAKUP! My friends were right."

I started to walk away when he said something I didn't quite catch. I turned around and yelled

"Is your skull to thick to understand we're done, over? I HATE YOU, YOU LIAR" I ran as tears stung my eyes. I ran into something but my angry tears were too bad to let me see what I ran into. "Sorry" I yelled to whatever I hit. I knew people were staring, black tears were running down my cheeks, my cheeks were striped black. I knew it would take extra scrubbing to get all the black off of my snow white fur. I didn't care about the staring, I didn't care that I had just broke up with Leo, for some reason I cared about what I ran into. I thought it was…no, it couldn't have been. I thought it was JoJo, because it was just gray strips among my blocked out and spotty vision.

I also knew that scent, it was the smell of machine oil, in a way. I think it was. One pair of honey brown eyes staring after me was wondering what my problem was. I ran from the school grounds sensing where everything and everyone was so I wouldn't run into something. I ran to my house and went around to the back. There in the shade is the balcony to my room. I gave two little jumps before making my way up the ivy covered lattice. I jumped on to the balcony and ran to my bed, there my brother sat telepathy told him to come home. He was going to school late anyway and told mom he might not even go to school. I knew he just about to leave the house when he felt my disturbance and stayed home. I was grateful. I knew I looked terrible. I had never ran so fast in my whole 3000 years. So not only was my hair a mess and on the verge of showing my secret, but my cheeks were also streaked with black and my contacts, from crying, starting to get flooded out of my eyes to show the onyx purple- black instead of the brilliant blue. I was happy we were twins, for the next two hours I cried, as he listened to me sob my way through the story. He just nodded and petted my head. When I was done all he said was

"It'll be okay. You'll see" after that I collapsed into darkness. I was so tired. I was so weak something was wrong we both were weak. Nothing we could do about it now we just wanted to sleep. I was so weak and tired and actually sore from running (a really bad sign) that I slept for 3 days. And now here I am, again, on my bed half asleep, but half afraid to sleep. My powers are draining, well legend did go once I found my prince I had one month to tell him before I would die. I have at least 3 weeks left to tell JoJo and I have to do it soon, and hopefully I will get better. Or maybe this is how much energy I wasted on Leo, the cheating, lying bastard. I don't know, but what I do know is I gotta find JoJo and fast. I just have to get up the strength (literally) to go find, and get the guts to tell him. But right now, I want to sleep.

_Soon you will know, soon._


End file.
